


Always and Forever

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Characters: Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie<br/>Relationship: Leo/reader<br/>Request: I love love LOVE everything you write! You're amazing!!! If you have time can I please request a reader/Leo (TMNT) where Leo is stuggling in his confidence with his leadership position and the reader comforts him. Maybe some feeling come out and it ends on a more romantic note.<br/>Authors Note: Thank you so much for your lovely compliment :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

There was a loud thud that awoke you from your sleep. Pushing yourself into a sitting position, you looked around, remembering how you had fallen asleep in the lair waiting for the turtles to come home.   
From the next room, you could hear a number of harsh whispers, meaning they were back and knew you had been asleep.   
Getting up from the sofa, you walk over to the dojo (where weapsons were stored) and opened the room. But the sight that met your eyes made you cry out.   
Raph was holding Leo by the throat with Donnie and Mikey pulling at his shell and arms to try and get him off Leo, whos hands were trying to pry his fingers from his throat. You heard a horrible desperate gasp for air from Leo which made you sick to your stomach.   
Running forward, you duck under Raphs arm, putting your small body between the two massive turtles.   
“Rapheal, you let him go. Right. Now.” You growl at raph.   
While he would often push his brothers about and wasn’t afraid of hitting them if they got in the way of his rage, you were like a sister to him and he would never lay a finger on you. You heard Leo let out a loud gasp for air as Raph let go, stepping back so he asnt towering over you.   
Glancing at Donnie, he instantly knew you would take care of Leo if they got Raph away.   
Raph was out of the room quickly with Donnie and Mikey pushing him forward. When they were all out, you turned and saw Leo had fallen to the ground.   
kneeling down, you run your hands from his head, down his neck to his shoulder then back up.   
“let me see.” You dip your head down and placing a finger under his chin, you managed to make him tilt his head back so you could see his neck.   
There was a nasty bruise appearing on his but there was nothing you could do to avoid that.   
“What happened?” You asked, glancing up at Le, whos eyes were avoiding yours.   
He didn’t answer your question and you didn’t want to push him, not after what Raph had done to him.   
You knew Raph didn’t mean to hurt him and that later on he would come and apologies to his brother (and mean it), but for the moment, you could only focus on Leo.   
After glancing at the flesh again, you look up and see tears brimming in in his striking blue eyes. Your heart shattered and you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug., being carful not to hurt him.   
Leo hesitated a little, before snaking his arms around your waist. Feeling him let out a shaking breath and gently tug on your waist. Instantly, you knew what he meant. It was rather unconfutable for to try and kneel in front of the turtle and you allowed him to pull you up so you were perched on his lap, your legs to one side. You could feel by the way he held you that he never wanted to let go and you neither did you.   
“Its okay, Leo, its okay.” You whispered reassuign words into his ear, rubbing small circles with your thumb as you gave Leo time. Eventully, Leo let out a long breath, his hands running up and down your back.   
“I don’t think I should be a leader.” Leo whispered, as though it was a secret that he didn’t want any other one to know. You hear the way his voice trembles and the desprate way he held on to you.   
"What makes you think that?" YOu keep your voice quiet and calming as you rested your hands on the back of his neck, rubbing small circles with your thumb.   
"I dont want to let them down. Or be the reason they get hurt. WHat if i order them to do something and they end up injured? Or worse? I dont think i could live with myself if that happened. Raph always tells me im making the wrong choice, but what if one time, he right."   
For a while, you both sat in silence as you thought of what to say. Leo didnt seem to notice your lack of response as he just held you.   
"Leo, do you think Master Splinter always makes the best decisions?" You pull away, cupping his watery cheeks in your palms and wiping away the tears with a swip of your thumb.   
"Well, yes." Leo nods slightly.   
"What about when he tells you to do something you dont think is a good idea? doesnt it always turn out to be the best decision?" You smile gently at him.   
"Yes." Leo mumbles, almost sheepishly as he knew you had made a perfectly vaild point. You smile and trail your left hand up and down his face.   
"If your brothers were to doubt you as their leader, they wouldnt keep listening to you. And if Raph really didnt agree with something you had said, he would be able to tell you why. Some day, that is going to happen. But that doesnt make you any less of their leader. They look to you for strength and courage and i know you can give them it. You are an amazing leader, not because you always make the right choices, but because you are able realise your choices might not always be right."   
Leo stares at you, his eyes wide as he takes in your words. One of his hands comes up to cup itself over your right hand and your felt him leaning into the touch while his eyes closed.   
"What would i do without you." He whispers, moving his head to kiss the palm of your hand, making a blush spread across your cheek at this intimate action. His eyes opened to look at you, taking in the redness of your cheeks.   
"Behind every great man is an even greater woman." You giggle. Instantly, you see the spark in his eyes you had grown to love.   
"And will you be behind me? Always?" He uses his free hand to tug you a little closer again. You face was only a inch or so away from his. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips as you see him mirror your actions.   
"Always and forever." You breath.   
Leo takes a deep breath at your words, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. His hand dropped from yours to be placed back on your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself as close to him as possible while his lips moved against yours.   
Leo let out a content hum which vibrated through his chest and your could feel it pressed up against your chest. You matched his hum with your own soft moan.   
Your whole world was focused on the kiss. How Leo dominated it yet he was gentle and sweet.   
You gradully become out of breath and pull away slightly to breath.   
"I've always loved you, [y/n]." Leo breath lovingly as you look up at him, your cheeks a deep red now.   
"I love you, too." You smile before leaning back in to kiss him again since you already missed the feeling of his lips on yours.


End file.
